Various types of ore and slurry distributors are known, each of these types having a flushing system to prevent the blocking of the distributor by sludge accumlation. Some prior art distributors also have a baffle system so that when the flushing water is injected into the distributor, the level of water rises in one compartment and runs over an enclosed baffle producing a syphoning action to dislodge the sludge and hopefully clean out the unit. Such a system however is liable to dilute the slurry to such a degree that it has unsuitable physical properties and is difficult to handle or further process. It is also known to have a two pump arrangement in an ore and slurry distributor, with passages being so arranged that the operation of one pump tends to clear the buildup around the other pump and vice versa, so that periodic running of the pumps should keep the distributor clear of sludge buildup.